


Unusual Babysitter

by Yadakitty



Series: A series of Akechi and Kurusu oneshots and other sorts [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and Goro are 11 years old, Slight Akira/Goro but they are 11 so they cant date, awesomeness, summary sux but story is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadakitty/pseuds/Yadakitty
Summary: Akira is left alone with a weird babysitter, who is definately lying about his age and a couple other things too...Little does 11 year old Akira know that the stranger would soon become his friend.





	Unusual Babysitter

Akira heard a knock on the house door. “I’ll get it,” he cried to his Mom. Akira grabbed the doorknob and twisted it to reveal a boy at the same height as him. He had longish brown hair and rosewood colored eyes. He had on a tee-shirt that was obviously a too big hand me down. The last this Akira noticed the strange boy wearing was a smile, a hollow smile.

“Oh!” Akira’s mother exclaimed as she was hurrying to put on her makeup, “ The babysitter is here!” Akira turned back to the boy, who was apparently his babysitter. His mother hurried to the door to greet the stranger.

“Are you sure you’re 15, Honey?” Mom said sweetly to the boy while patting his head. She was in a hurry and didn’t even make sure to take a good look at the boy. He was obviously the same age as Akira. The boy nodded, smiling emptily. 

“I’ll be able to take care of your 11 year old son! Don’t you worry at all!” The boy smiled, but his efforts were wasted as Mom was obviously not paying attention.

“Yup! That's Great! There’s food in the fridge and stuff to do-Damn! I’m late! Bye Sweetie,” She said giving Akira a huge kiss on the forehead, as she left in a hurry out the door. 

“BANG” went the door as she slammed it hard. And Akira was left with this strange boy. Now, usually Akira kept to his business and didn’t snoop around into other people’s lives. But he honestly couldn’t hold his tongue from asking what the real age of this boy was.

“I know you’re not 15!” He blurted out tactlessly, the other boy flinched as if he didn’t realize Akira was there.

“I-I,” the boy looked uncomfortable. He brushed his hair from his face, unconsciously revealing a scar near his neck and the side of head under his ear. Akira’s eyes widened, though the boy was a lier he couldn’t help but sympathize with him.

“What’s your name?” Akira said, offering to be friendly. The boy stared at him. 5 seconds. 30 seconds. Probably a full minute passed before the boy whispered his name.

“Um. My name is Goro Akechi. You can call me Goro.” Akira smiled.

“Then you can call me Akira,” Akira said holding out his hand for Goro to shake. The boy paused then extended his pale arm to shake Akiras’. He could see the scars that crisscrossed Goro’s arm. Akira shivered.

“Don’t worry! I won’t snitch on you. I understand you probably need the money, right?” Akira said understandably. Goro slowly nodded.

“Ok! Let’s do stuff!” Akira said pumping his fist in the air like his favorite anime character. Goro blinked confused.

“Um… Sorry for asking but, why exactly are you posing?” Akira looked up from his original pose of awesomeness from the Feather Ranger’s anime. Wait… Don’t tell me…

“YOU’VE NEVER WATCHED ANIME BEFORE!!!!!!!!” Akira literally yelled. Goro looked a little frightened. Akira all but dragged Goro to the family computer to search up an episode of the awesome cartoon. Goro’s eyes widened at the screen.

“I’ve never been on a computer before, not by myself,” Goro said absentmindedly watching the Google™ search screen as Akira typed the desired video. Akira clicked his tongue.

“You poor poor boy,” Akira said, “Well now watch your world turn awesome as you see the awesomest anime in the whole entire world!” He clicked the play button and let the awesomeness wash over them. 

Akira looked sideways at Goro. His eyes were lit up, he was absorbed into the video. Every once in a whole Goro would say things like, “Whoa”, “Oh my God”, and “This is awesome!” Soon they were done with the first episode, then the first season, and were starting the second season when…

“DING DONG,” Akira and Goro jumped. Akira smiled sadly at Goro, he had never been so sad to see his parents here. But what was that emotion on Goro’s face? Jealousy? Goro got up slowly to open the door. Akira’s mother came through, she looked exhausted.

“Heh, that was a fun meeting,” She sighed as she slowly walked to the kitchen in which she melted into a chair.

“Um. Not to rush you but…,” Goro let himself trail off. Akira’s mom perked up.

“Oh right! Well the house isn’t destroyed so I take this as a good job! You get a raise,” Akira’s mom told him adding 100¥ to the original amount. Goro’s eyes widened. 

“Thank You so much!” Goro said with a bow. Then he turned to the door, “I have to go now.” Akira frowned.

“But it is really dark, you could just stay the night here,” Akira said welcomingly. Goro froze. He had a certain look on his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Akira. But I have to leave now. I’m really thankful that you did all of this, especially for someone like me, but. I can’t be home late,” Goro then flashed him a smile. A real true smile. And closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> When Akechi says he has to leave, he means his foster parents will probably beat him if he arrives later than usual. Akechi is also 11 so he is not comfortable near people yet, like when he is as a detective. I also keep using the word awesome because an 11 year old would probably use that language too. (i regret too much)
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
